Paige Eden Cipriano-Lupin
Paige Eden Cipriano-Lupin is the current Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry . She arrived at Hogwarts as a mere girl unknowing of her traits in the hope of finding some form of peace from staring eyes, what she didn't know was her metamorphmagus trait made her unique - not a freak. She progressed her way up to Deputy Headmistress in 2011. About Paige Paige is a tall and slender woman with long hair that travels down her back, due to her metamorphmagus trait she changes her hair color often, although it used to be dark black she doesn't have a set hair style either. Her eyes are a deep green that gives the sense of mysterious and slightly eerie feeling to others at first glance, she has full pink lips and a fair complexion with no scars or imperfections as of yet, there is no doubt that she's otherwise beautiful. Paige is half English and half Italian from her mothers side. Paige is a quiet, kind and caring soul that loves sunsets, photography and changing her appearance to un-nerve her friends when ever they pass her by in the corridors. She'd have thought that they'd notice it was her by now - but few people actually notice. Paige enjoys reading things in depth like wand lore and Defence Against the Dart Arts, currently in the middle of writing her own book on DADA, she looks forward to when it will become published. Childhood Paige was always known as kind and caring even when growing up, she was brought up by her mother and father. She normally kept to herself and only spoke to people when spoken to and she remains this way to this day, although the reasons why she does so is unclear, all she needs is to gain more confidence to speak up. Her father 'Patrizio Cipriano ' married a witch 'Kaylee Elizabeth Cipriano-Lupin', having met her whilst on holiday an casted a protego charm when a dark wizard attempted to stun her on the sly. Her childhood was nothing special compared to most but probably a little better than others, she grew up and learnt the difference from right and wrong. She wasn't showered with gifts but if she persisted in something she really wanted, she'd get it, when growing up as a child she saw this hideous looking china doll and instantly wanted it and refused to leave the store till she had it, in all honesty - the doll scared her parents and never could fathom why their Paige would want such a thing. It still lies in their family home in the loft somewhere, Paige currently has no knowing of where it actually is due to the size of the loft space they have (her parents are glad to see the back of that doll!). Time at Hogwarts On the 1st of September, they waved Paige goodbye and she watched with amazement of the people passing through the barrier of platform 9 and 3 quarters and instantly followed with a run, and she was on her way to her new school, she watched as the boat pulled her towards the castle without the use of oars! She was fascinated – naturally. Paige sat down on top of the stool that was home for the Sorting Hat, a tattered black thing that must be ancient, the Sorting Hat chuckled in her ear and shouted to the deathly silent room, 'Hufflepuff!' the yellow table cheered as she plucked off the hat and she skipped over to the table and sat down. It's clear that her journey had only just begun, though her first, second and third year went by with a blur... she spent a lot of her time being her usual bubbly self, despite the weird looks she got from people – but she found that she didn't really care, they accept her for who she is or not at all... it was up to them. Paige became Head of Hufflepuff as soon as she graduated from Hogwarts, her dream job and she enjoyed it thoroughly until she was offered the job of Deputy Headmistress, unsure on what to do, she decided to give it a shot. Only time will tell on wether she is good at her job or not. Knowledge Knowledge in Paige has always desired to become an expert in wandlore or Head of Hufflepuff . Her favourite spell is Lumos because she feels that there has to be a light to lead the way in the dark, her signature spell is Aparecium and her least favourite spell is Locomotor Mortis. Paige's favourite subjects are Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration and Charms, and her least favourite subjects are History of Magic, Divination and Herbology. Hobbies Photography, Reading & Cooking In her free time, Paige enjoys curling up to read a book and dissapearing into a world unlike her own, cooking food allowing to proove to herself that she's independant and is good at something and her muggle talent photography, where she has a chance to create photographs that astounds and amazes people another talent she likes to proove to others that she's good at. Minus her magical skills. Pets Paige owns a pet kitten that's 6 weeks old and named Mowee, Paige found Mowee in a box that was stuffed in a hedge and picked her up, she took care of her until Mowee got better only to find that she couldn't let her go and kept her as her very own pet. Category:leading team Category:hufflepuff Category:professors Category:lupin family Category:cipriano family